Ganteng Tapi Bau?
by oguraguri
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hanya curahan hati seorang pramugara sekaligus penulis bernama Byun Baekhyun tentang suaminya.


Pernah gak sih, terbayang di benak kalian punya suami yang joroknya luar biasa? Mandi jarang, baju gak pernah ganti, pake parfum kalo mood, pake deodoran kalo lagi waras, daleman ganti dua sampai tiga kali seminggu.

Geli? Iya. Mau muntah? Banget. Bawaannya gatel mau nyikatin sampe licin? Oh pasti! Gue sendiri geregetan parah punya suami kayak gitu. Sialnya, setiap kali gue mau diem-diem ngebersihin badan dia pas dia tidur, pasti itu caplang homo kebangun.

Bajingan. Itu kalimat yang selalu gue ucapkan hampir setiap malam. Dan berujung dengan tanya, 'Ngapain, Bey?'

Gue sendiri gak faham kenapa sih gue sampe kuat menjalin hubungan hampir tiga belas tahun sama dia. Kadang suka terlintas di kepala gue buat talak, cuma alesannya apa? Masa gara-gara bau? Mau ditaruh di mana muka gue yang tampan nan mulus ini?

Belum lagi kalo reuni, atau gak sengaja ketemu temen di jalan, ya Tuhan suka malu bener dah gue. Selalu aja ditanyain, 'Baek, lo gak pernah ngasih duit buat suami lo ya? Dekil banget ih!' atau 'Baek, suami lo pengangguran?' bahkan yang lebih nyelekit lagi, 'Baek, lo segitu gak lakunya ya sampe nikah sama karung beras?'

Bajingan. Lagi-lagi itu yang terucap dari mulut gue. Habisnya ya, ini orang gak pernah sekali aja pake baju rapih, bersih dikit. Padahal dia kalo lagi abis mandi gituーwhich is sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi, itu ganteng banget loh! Rambutnya basah terus air netes-netes gitu, handuk dililit di pinggang, wanginya juga laki abis, duh berasa mau malem pertama lagi. Hehe.

Tapi kalo hawa abis mandinya udah luntur, bawaannya mau gue masukin aja ke kantong sampah terus gue buang ke pusat pembuangan. Kesel banget ya Tuhanku.

Padahal sering loh gue bilangin, 'Cey, mandi dong. At least ganti baju gitu. Gue capek tidur harus nyium bau keringet. Kenapa coba males banget mandi, males ganti baju?'

Mau tau jawabannya apa?

'Ganteng gak perlu mandi, Bey.'

Bajingan. Kayaknya bentar lagi bajingan bakal jadi nama tengah gue deh. Kesel banget gila!

Kita juga bukan keluarga yang kurang mampu. Penghasilan kita cukup untuk ngerawat rumah dan diri sendiri. Gue sebagai pramugara sekaligus penulis, dan Chanyeolーsuami gue sebagai fotografer dan musisi. Jadi, faktor ekonomi bukanlah suatu alasan kenapa laki gue terlihat seperti pengamen kopaja.

Gue suka ke spa atau salon untuk ngerawat diri bisa satu sampai dua kali sebulan, sementara dia gue suruh mandi dua hari sekali aja udah kejang-kejang sambil teriak, 'AING MAUNG. SAHA MANEH???'

Emang sih, barang yang dia pake gak semuanya gembel. Jam tangan dia Rolex, sepatu dia Balenciaga, boxer dia LV, lemari full of Adidas, gesper dia Gucci. Tapi tetep aja kalo style dia gitu, bisa dikira ini film live actionnya barbie yang princess and pauper.

Pernah suatu hari pas gue nyuci mobil, Chanyeol dateng dengan kondisi dia habis mandi tiga minggu lalu. Gue sengaja nyiram dia begitu dia masuk pager rumah dengan harapan dia bakal risih terus mandi. Tapi ternyata apa yang gue dapet?

Gue ditarik ke halaman belakang terus dispank dengan kondisi dia basah-basah dicampur bau keringet.

Ya Tuhan, gue gak tau harus sedih, seneng, excited, sange, atau kesel waktu itu. Enak sih di spank, gue gak muna. Tapi kalo yang ngespank kayak gitu... mikir ulang gak sih? Berasa kayak lo di spank sama preman pasar, gimana tuh rasanya? Risih-risih tapi enak gimana gitu kan?

Oke, sudah cukup dengan spank-spankan. Nanti curhatan gue berubah genre.

Udah gitu mending dia langsung ke kamar mandi gitu, mandi atau seenggaknya ganti baju. Ini dia langsung ke ruang makan, ngabisin lauk di meja, terus tidur di sofa ruang TV sampe besok pagi.

Seketika gue ingin menyanyikan lagunya BCL-Kecewa sekencang-kencangnya pake microphone kondangan.

Oh, pernah nih dia selama seminggu rajin banget mandi, baju ganti setiap hari. Itu disaat dia lagi kerjasama bareng sama Duo Srigala. Iya, cewe yang tetenya gede itu. Bangke.

Gue mah apa, dada rata, giliran punya titit cuma buat formalitas, gak kepake. Gue merasa dengki. Merasa insecure. Selama seminggu itu kita ribut terus-terusan. Itu kayaknya berantem paling ekstrim yang pernah kita lakuin.

Padahal Chanyeol juga gak ngapa-ngapain. Dia emang seneng aja liat tete. Katanya gandul-gandul gitu. Kalo gitu, kenapa nikahnya sama gue ya? Kan, bingung.

Terus sehabis itu, dia beneran gak mandi sampe setengah bulan. Kesel ga sih?

Ada untungnya sih ya Chanyeol jarang mandi. Baju cucian gue sedikit, alat mandi lebih irit, parfum dan deodoran dia bisa tahan lebih lama, baju-baju dia banyak yang bisa gue pakein.

Tapi tetep aja, punya suami yang bikin bau rumah sama kayak kandang kambing tuh kaga enak. Seganteng apapun dia.

Tapi gue suka mikir ulang lagi, kekurangan laki gue tuh sebenernya cuma jorok aja. Sisanya udah cukup perfect untuk gue.

He's a hardworker, gak kenal siang-malem kalo kerja. Dia selalu ada disetiap gue butuh, selalu nenangin gue dan dengerin keluh kesah gue, ngerawat gue kalo sakit, perhatian banget sama gue, nerima segala kondisi gue. Sesuatu yang gak pernah gue temuin dalam hubungan.

Dua tahun pdkt, delapan tahun pacaran, dan tiga tahun menikah, dia yang ada buat gue sampe diposisi gue kayak sekarang. Up and downnya gue ya pasti sama dia. Even keluarga gue gak bisa support gue kayak dia. Gila gak?

Oh, pernah juga suatu ketika kita ngalamin deep convo kayak gini,

 _(Flashback)_

 _'Bey?' panggilnya seraya ngelus kepala gue._ _'_

 _'Hm?' mata gue masih gak beralih dari laptop gue, maklum dikejar deadline._

 _'Aku mau tanya. Matiin coba laptopnya.'_

 _'N_ _anti. Dikit lagi.'_

 _Gak. Lanjut besok aja. Please, baby?'_

 _Gue tersentak. Kalo udah pake "please baby" dengan nada memelas, berarti dia serius. Terpaksa gue tutup laptop gue dan menghadap ke dia. Rada bau kambing prengus gitu, tapi gak apa-apa. Untung ganteng._

 _'Kenapa, Cey?' gue memajukan diri lalu mengelus rambut Chanyeol lembut._

 _Hening, hanya sorotan mata Chanyeol yang natap mata gue dalam. Gue jelas aja bingung, gak biasanya nih si kurap kadal natap gue kayak gini. Biasanya kalo ngeliat gue, matanya dia jadi juling._

 _'Kamu... sayang gak sih sama aku?' tanyanya. Gue diem. Jujur aja nih, gue bingung juga sebenernya. Sayang gak sih gue sama dia? Apa cuma karna Chanyeol ganteng makanya gue gak mau ngelepas dia? Apa karna Chanyeol gak pengangguran? Apa karna gue gengsi distatus sebagai duda? Tapi, kalo gue emang sayang, kenapa gue dikit-dikit ngeluh mulu? Kenapa gue selalu malu kalo bawa dia ketemu temen-temen gue?_ _'_

 _Aku gak tau harus jawab apa Cey-'_

 _'Kamu gak sayang ya sama aku? Malu ya, punya suami kayak aku? Terpaksa ya nikah sama aku?' Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Mati lah gue. Sampe dia nangis, bisa disiksa gue sama mama mertua._ _'_

 _Gak gitu Cey-'_

 _'Abis kamu jawabnya gak langsung iya atau engga. Berarti kamu gak sayang kan?'_

 _Gue ngehela napas panjang, 'Udah? Boleh gantian aku yang ngomong?' pertanyaan gue dibalas anggukan sama Chanyeol._ _'_

 _Aku gak tau harus bales apa karna emang aku sendiri bingung. Aku mau bilang sayang, tapi aku sendiri sebel sama kelakuan kamu. Aku kadang malu kalo papasan sama temen aku pas lagi sama kamu-'_

 _'Kan. Fix kamu gak sayang-'_

 _'Masih ada lanjutannya, caplang. Mau dengerin gak?' gue nanya. Dibalas anggukan lagi sama Chanyeol. Dia natap gue dengan tatapan antusiasnya. Seketika gue dengki sama mata dia yang gede banget. Mata gue mah apa, melek sama tidur gak ada bedanya._

 _Oke lanjut._

 _'Tapi selain itu, aku suka ngehabisin tiga belas tahun aku sama kamu. Walaupun kamu bau kandang sapi, aku betah satu kasur sama kamu. Justru kalo kamu gak pulang atau aku lagi kerja kemana gitu, aku susah tidur._

 _'Intinya Cey, aku nyaman sama kamu. Aku gak ngerti ini sama artinya dengan sayang atau engga, tapi yang jelas aku nyaman dengan segala kondisi kamu. Emang aku suka nyuruh kamu untuk lebih bersih, lebih rapih. Aku emang suka ngomel-ngomel, tapi aku tetep disini kan? Gak pergi?_

 _'Kalo aku mau, aku udah terima tawaran Sehun, Jongin, Yifan, Changmin, Yixing, atau siapapun lah waktu dulu mereka masih ngebet mau sama aku. Bahkan kamu tau sendiri kalo aku flight bareng sama Jongin, dia masih suka modusin aku. Tapi aku tolak mereka semua karna aku udah klop sama kamu. Rasanya udah kayak kamu tuh kunci yang pas buat masuk ke lobang gembok aku.' lalu gue terdiam._

 _Gue seketika sadar. Gue masih bertahan sama dia, karna dia doang yang bisa mengisi gue. Baik mengisi hati, mengisi hidup, mengisi lobang yang_ _dibawahー_

 _Oke sudah. Lanjut lagi._

 _Sekarang jelas sudah kenapa gue gak nyesel udah sejauh ini sama dia. Gue sendiri yang ngebacot tanpa sadar kalo gue emang nyaman dengan gimanapun kondisi dia. Punya perasaan yang negatif emang wajar, namanya juga manusia._

 _'Bey? Kok diem? Udahan?' Suara Chanyeol nyadarin gue dari lamunan gue. Gue bales pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar, menunjukkan gigi rapih gue._

 _'Iya, udah selesai. You've got the point, right?' pertanyaan gue dibalas anggukan, 'sekarang gantian. Sayang gak kamu sama aku?' gue lanjutin pertanyaan gue._

 _'Sayang lah! Orang gila macem mana yang bisa gak sayang sama kamu? Nih ya Bey, kamu tuh manis, lucu, gemesin, bodinya aduhay, gak menye-menye, mau kerja demi kita gak cuma ongkang-ongkang dirumah doang. Dan yang paling penting, rela nerima aku apa adanya.' Jawab Chanyeol diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya._

 _Mampus gue ngerasa dosa. Dia jawab jelas banget gitu kan kalo dia sayang. Sementara gue kayak gak jelas gitu, ngegantung._

 _'Cey?'_

 _'Iya, Bey?'_

 _'...Kamu udah berapa hari gak sikat gigi?' pertanyaan gue dibalas dengan gebukan bantal._

 _'KATANYA MANEH TEH SAYANG SAMA AING, MASIH BAE DIBAHAS GITUAN.'_

 _Gue ketawa lalu meluk Chanyeol yang sekarang ngebelakangin gue, 'Engga ih, bercanda. Aku cuma mau bilang, aku juga sayang sama kamu. Udah ya? Aku dikejar deadline nih. Junmyeon udah ngamuk dari kemarin.'_

 _Chanyeol ngelepas pelukan gue terus balik badan, gantian dia yang ngurung gue dipelukan dia. Bangke, semakin deket, semakin mau pingsan gue ngirup bau dia. Tapi gue tahan dah tuh. Setelah dia ngelepas pelukannya, dia megang dagu gue terus nempelin bibir dia di bibir gue._

 _ANJENG._

 _Gue gak tau ini bener ato cuma asumsi gue aja, cuma kayaknya ini orang udah prepare nih mau nyipok gue. Bibirnya fresh banget coy. Ketauan baru sikat gigi. Ya, bagus sih. Seenggaknya gue gak berasa lagi cipokan sama ikan asin._

 _'Perlu aku temenin gak?' tanyanya setelah dia selesai dengan percipokan._

 _'Gak usah, besok kamu mau foto prewednya si Minseok kan? Nanti malah kamu capek. Udah, tidur aja ya.' Gue mulai buka laptop lagi. Hal terakhir yang gue lihat sebelum mulai fokus ke dunia gue yang lain adalah, senyum Chanyeol yang sangat lebar. Saking lebarnya, mata besar dia berubah jadi seukuran mata gue._

 _And that was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen._

Udah sih, abis itu ya hidup kita berjalan dengan normal. Gue yang masih kekeuh nyuruh Chanyeol mandi, dan Chanyeol yang masih nyaman dengan aroma tungau sampe masa bodoh dengan apa yang gue suruh.

Kesel? Iya. Mau gue cekek? Banget. Tapi gue lebih suka kalo Chanyeol yang nyekek gue di ranjang dengan kondisi gue diiket. Hehe.


End file.
